Wild Dine
Wild Dine is the sixth episode of season three, and the 60th episode overall of the Comedies for Kids series WildSide. It first aired on April 2, 2013. Overview Rachel must juggle between working and being on a date with Maze at the same time. Meanwhile, Dean gets his hooded jacket stuck over his head. Episode Summary 'Plot A: Rachel and Maze's crazy date' The episode begins with a slow-motion shot of Rachel staring and drooling at Maze across the school hallway. She suddenly gets interrupted by Justice, who comments on her drooling. Justice grows curious to what she was drooling over and concludes it to be over on of their teachers, before Rachel corrects her revealing it to be Maze. Justice then convinces Rachel to ask Maze out again in fear that the school would assume that Rachel and Maze were only friends. Rachel then asks Maze out, and he agrees to go out with her that night to Triquan. Despite the fact that she had to work, Rachel accepts the offer anyway. The two attempt to kiss before being interrupted by Mr Leopron. Justice greets Rachel in the kitchen to find her in a distressed state. Rachel begins to vent to her about working and being unable to get out of it. Justice then suggests for her to work and be on her date with Maze at the same time, and suggests using musical performers as distractions. Rachel agrees to do this, and decides to have a bubble bath before she leaves. In the bath, Rachel has a conversation with herself; pretending that a ball of suds in her hand was Maze. She then kisses it but is quickly caught by Justice walking by. Rachel, while embarrassed, confesses to kissing the foam, and Justice threatens to tell the boys all about it. Rachel stops her by shoving an additional ball of foam into the side of Justice's head. Later that night, Maze greets Rachel at Triquan and she assigns him to a table. She then makes up a lie that she had to use the bathroom and invites in her first musical distraction - Spencer Walsh, to distract Maze. While Spencer is singing, Rachel changes her clothes and rushes into the kitchen to greet Julianna; who mentions that the restaurant was short staffed for the night. Julianna notices Spencer singing, and Rachel tells her that she ordered Friday night entertainment for the customers. She then makes a promise to Julianna to keep the restaurant in top shape before disappearing back into the dining area. Rachel switches her clothes back and greets Maze again; dismissing Spencer in the process. She reminds Maze to pick out his menu items before disappearing again; this time with the excuse that she left her purse in the bathroom. She then invites PJ and The Vibe in to distract Maze and rushes straight back into the kitchen. After a little while, Rachel heads back into the dining area and dismisses PJ and Emmett. Maze notices Rachel without her purse; which prompts her to go back into the "bathroom" (kitchen) to "retrieve it" (work). She invites The Bob Duncan Experience to perform, and Julianna begins to grow more and more suspicious. She asks Rachel to hand out some table orders, and she reluctantly agrees. Rachel begins to deliver food to a few customers' tables before meeting up at Maze's table again. She dismisses The Bob Duncan Experience, and tells Maze that she was doing some minor work for Julianna since the restaurant was understaffed. Maze begins to grow angry and asks her to stay, however she proceeds to go back into the kitchen anyway. She invites in Mary Lou Wentz, who has a crack at distracting Maze. Rachel manages to stay in the kitchen for a fair while after this. After about one hundred renditions of "Star Spangled Banner", Rachel finally heads back into the dining area and dismisses Mary Lou. She hands Maze his food and finally sits down across from him; telling him to eat quick. They have a short conversation before Rachel begins to excuse herself again before Maze stops her. She decides to distract him again and rushes to the kitchen; this time inviting in Teddy Duncan as a distraction. She begins to recite a poem before Maze hears a loud noise from the kitchen; prompting him to rush in there. Rachel drops a few pots on the floor, making Julianna and Maze rush to her aid at the same time. She then confesses to being on a date with Maze and working at the same time, which ultimately leaves Maze furious. Julianna then makes a threat to fire Rachel; with the only exception to keeping her job being that she couldn't see Maze again. Rachel finds Maze sitting on a bench outside of Triquan, and the two begin to have a chat. Maze tells Rachel that she was mad at her for lying to him, and almost threatens to break up with her. In response, Rachel tells Maze about Julianna's intentions to fire her, and confesses to him that she chose to get fired from Triquan so that she could be with him. He forgives her and they apologise; agreeing to continue their date on the seat outside. Their decision quickly changes when they see Dean running passed them with an itchy skin rash. 'Plot B: Dean's jacket' Continuity WildSide *Justice mentions Rachel not having a date with Maze since her birthday and the fact that she hasn't seen him since Thanksgiving. This was in reference to Wild Celebration and Wild Thanksgiving. *Rachel approached Maze by leaning against his locker; the same way she approached him when she met him in Wild Maze. *Maze mentions his and Rachel's previous encounter at Triquan in Wild Maze. *Rachel is seen and mentioned working at Triquan again since Wild Animals. *When Dean questions Justice's strength, Justice mentions herself pushing Bill out the door in Wild Oh No!. Good Luck Charlie *Every single Good Luck Charlie guest character performing at Triquan are seen performing songs from previous episodes. **Spencer Walsh performs "One Step Closer" with his guitar, which he previously performed in Battle of the Bands. **PJ and Emmett (PJ and The Vibe) performs "Hot", which they previously performed in Battle of the Bands. **The Bob Duncan Experience performs "Rocky Mountain Chick", which was previously performed in The Bob Duncan Experience. Bob also mentions the fact that they made an album, referring to the time PJ broke his band's only record in the same episode. **Mary Lou Wentz performs "Amazing Gracie" (from Amazing Gracie) and "Star Spangled Banner" (from Alley Oops). The events leading up to the performances from the episode are also explained by Mary Lou. **Teddy Duncan begins to recite her "Nosebleed" poem from Gabe's 12-1/2 Birthday before getting interrupted by Maze. *When Maze interrupts Teddy, she recalls dreaming with The Muppets from Duncan Dream House. *While treating Dean, Amy mentions becoming a nurse for Gabe's middle school and threatening a jerk with a giant needle which occurred in Nurse Blankenhooper. Future References (contains spoilers) Cast 'Main Cast' *Sierra McCormick as Rachel Norman *Chloe Moretz as Justice Leonardo *Kyle Massey as Gary Fisherman *Zachary Gordon as Dean Ford *David St. James as Calum Leopron *T'Keyah Crystal Keymah as Julianna 'Recurring Cast' *James Maslow as Maze *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh Allyn-Baker as Amy Duncan *Shane Harper as Spencer Walsh *Ellia English as Mary Lou Wentz 'Absent Cast' *Rebecca Graham as April Haden *Ryan Gornman as Bill Memorable Quotes Trivia Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 3